Always
by PandaMeetWorld
Summary: Chubby England x Reader Insert. Reader-Chan likes England and is determined to make him hers. I made this because there is almost no chubby! lemons. Very explicit! Read at your own risk! Oh, and don't like? Don't read. Thank you. :3


I knocked on the door quickly, waiting rather impatiently for an answer.

"Alright, hang on, I'm coming!" A voice said from the other side of the door.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Arthur Kirkland, my best friend and secret long time crush. He was clad in his usual attire, a pair of sweat pants and a simple sweater vest.

"Artie!" I exclaimed, enveloping him in a hug.

"_ love, you know I hate it when you do that." He sighed lightly, but patted my back anyways.

That was the issue with Arthur; whenever i tried to get close to him he would push me away because he was self-conscious about his weight of about 210 lbs. However, i happened to think it was VERY attractive. And today, i was going to show him just that.

"Anyways love, what are you doing here?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I just thought we could have a sleepover! Remember we used to have one almost every weekend?" I proclaimed.

"Yes i do, but we were 12. Don't you think it will be a bit awkward now?" He asked.

"Of course not! We're best friends, and your family loves having me, so it's no problem! Unless...You don't want me to stay?" I questioned, giving my best puppy dog eyes.

"N-no! No! Of course i want you to stay, but-"

"Great! I'll just go put my stuff in the guest room!" I interjected, going upstairs.

By the end of the night, there was no way he would regret letting me stay the night.

**~Mini Timeskip and Lemon Ahead~ **

It was now night time and Arthur and I decided to put on a movie. Alfred was pulling an all-nighter outside the game store for the release of a new video game, Francis (as usual) was out on a date, and probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow anyways, and lastly, Matthew was with his boyfriend, Gilbert (Yes, I ship Prucan XD), so me and Arthur would have the whole house to ourselves.

_Perfect, _I thought, _Time to execute my plan. _

I went upstairs to get changed into my pajama's, which included a black-laced bra and panty set, with a tank top and boy shorts that didn't leave too much to the imagination. I came back downstairs when Arthur noticed me; a gigantic blush covered his face. My plan was working. I sat back down on the couch, but this time i cuddled into his sides, giving his a not-so-innocence view of my cleavage.

"U-um love, w-what are you d-doing?" He asked nervously.

"Watching a movie, silly." I replied, feigning innocence.

"N-no, um...I mean, w-why are you so c-close to m-me?" He questioned.

"Why not? Do you not want me so close?" I whispered near his ear.

"No...I mean y-yes! I mean, I...uh, don't r-really mind." He fumbled with his words.

"Good." I cooed, before leaning my head on his chubby shoulders.

Unbeknownst to Arthur, the movie we were watching was a horror movie. Every time i got "scared" i would jump into his arms until eventually i was sitting in his lap.

"Mm Arthur, you're so soft and warm." I praised softly, snuggling into his round tummy.

"T-thank you, love." He mumbled.

"You're welcome, Arthur." I breathed, looking up at him cutely.

He immediately tensed up even more so than he already was, and gulped. This was my chance. I started to lean in towards Arthur, but he started to panic halfway and pushed me away gently.

"W-w-what are you d-doing!?" He cried. "Did you get into some of that frog's wine?"

"Of course not, Artie! I just wanted to kiss you." I pouted cutely.

"W-what!? Why would you want to kiss a fat guy like me?" He asked.

"Arthur, you're not fat-"

"Don't say that, _. I've completely let myself go and everybody knows it! I'm not oblivious to the fact that all the countries talk behind my back at the meetings! I don't know what you would see in me, _." A tear rolled down his chubby cheek as he spoke. I maneuvered on his lap so i sat facing him, and wiped away his tear.

"Arthur, sweetie, no. You're not fat, you're just the right size! You and all the other countries just think you're fat because you were like a stick before! And you want to know what i see in you? You are so nice and kind, thoughtful and super sweet. You are an amazing person! And besides, i kind of...prefer bigger guys." I said the last part blushing.

"So it doesn't completely gross you out when i lose my breath just walking up the stairs? Or when I stuff myself like a pig?" He asked.

"No. Actually, i'd love to see that right now. It sounds so hot." I moaned breathily in his ear. He shivered as i started to kiss down his neck, and moaned when i started to rub his large tummy.

"_..." He moaned quietly, shakily bringing his hands to my sides and rubbed them gently.

In return to his actions, i let out a soft moan.

"_, I-I love you!" Arthur said, causing me to stop in my tracks.

I could honestly say i was surprised; after so long of pushing me away, i thought he wasn't interested. I puled away to look at him, when i noticed his eyes were watering.

"Damn it! I knew you would feel that same! You were just teasing me like everyone else, right?" He accused.

In that moment i smashed my lips to his in a passionate kiss. His eyes were the size of saucers in pure shock, then he eventually kissed back. Unfortunately, from the lack of air, we broke apart, gasping and panting for breath.

"I would never do something like that! I love you Arthur. I was just surprised that you returned my feelings." I replied shyly.

"Y-you really mean it, _? You l-love me?" He persisted.

"Of course." I said softly. "I've always loved you, Arthur."

"_..."

Before he could say anymore, i placed my lips on his; this time in a more gentle, passionate kiss. He almost immediately kissed back. I was so happy in that moment that i almost forgot about the plan. Almost. Our sweet kiss became more heated as i rubbed my tongue across his lips, causing him to open his eyes and shoot me a confused look. Eventually, he seemed to catch on and opened his mouth, allowing my tongue in. Meanwhile, i started to rub his tummy once more, while slowly and sensually started to grind on him. He let out low moans and groans until i felt a very noticeable bulge growing in his pants. We pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting us, when i proceeded to take off his sweater vest, then unbutton the shirt he had on underneath it. After i slowly took off his shirt, he looked away and tried to cover up his tummy, but i stopped his hands.

"Don't hide from me, Arthur. You're very handsome." I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"T-Thank y-you, love." He replied, obviously embarrassed.

I let out a small giggle, the decided to take of my shirt and bra so he wouldn't feel so penalized. If i thought he was red before, then that was a complete understatement. His whole face was more red than Spain's tomato fields.

"Go ahead. They're all yours." I cooed seductively.

Arthur, slowly and shakily, reached his hands out to cup my breasts. I let out a low moan when he started to move his hands, making his bulge even larger by the sounds i made. I started to grind on him even harder, making him subconsciously rub my breasts harder. I knew i need Arthur _now. _I stopped grinding, causing him to let out a groan of dissapproval. I started to remove his pants and boxers, while also removing my shorts and now soaked panties. He sat on the couch, still semi-panting, when i got on my knees and spread his legs. I started to rub up and down his thick inner thigh, causing his member to get even harder while he had a death grip on the couch cushions.

"_...Please..." He groaned, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Deciding i teased him long enough, i grabbed his member and started to rub it up and down; slowly at first, then picking up the pace. The moans and cries that came next were absolutely delicious. Before he reached his release, however, he stopped my hand. I looked up at him in confusion. His face was red, his hair was disheveled, and he was panting hard.

"Love, i-if you d-don't mind, i-i want t-to make y-you f-feel good t-to..." He took a breath, then continued. "B-b-but i-i don't k-know how."

It was obvious he was embarrassed, but nevertheless i crawled back onto his lap and kissed his cheeks.

"Don't worry Artie, i'll teach you." I murmured, making him feel a bit better.

I took his hand and placed two of his fingers into my mouth, sensually sucking on them and coating them in my saliva. Arthur let out a soft moan while watching the erotic play. After i was done, i flipped us on the couch so i was sitting on top of his lying form. I then guided his hand down to my opening, making him almost pass out. When i knew he was okay, i guided his fingers in me, causing me to let out a soft cry. I looked down at Arthur, who was a blushing and confused mess.

"Move your fingers, Arthur." I moaned, moving my hand away from his.

He gulped, but slowly started to move his fingers up and down in me.

"Ahh! Arthur! OH, yes Arthur!" I cried, causing him to move his fingers a bit faster.

I moaned and cried out his name, giving him some confidence to move faster.

"Ar-AH-thur, i-i'm going to...AHH!" Before i could warm him, i came onto his fingers.

I quickly removed his fingers and gave him a mind-blowing kiss.

"Arthur...I want you...inside me." I whispered.

He gulped, but nodded in agreement.

I sat back up straight and guided myself onto his throbbing member. We both cried out; him and pleasure and mine in pain. Soon, however, the pain started to subside and i started to move. Once i felt the pain was completely gone, i started moving faster and faster on top of him. He gripped onto my hips and helped guide me down deeper. I started to cry out his name, as did he. I felt myself nearing my end, and i'm sure Arthur was too as he started driving me down in harder, deeper thrusts.

"AHHH! ARTHUR!" I screamed out his name as i felt my climax.

"_!" He cried, reaching his climax moments after mine.

He gave a couple more lazy thrusts before i collapsed on top of him. He grabbed the blanket of the back of the couch and covered up both.

"_?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Arthur?" I replied.

"Be mine?" He asked hopefully.

"Always." I replied, pecking him on the lips.

We both fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
